


Under Dark Wings

by Bridgyrose



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Other, RWBY - Freeform, Raven as a parent, Under Dark Wings au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23102767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bridgyrose/pseuds/Bridgyrose
Summary: What if Raven found Yang while she was searching for her? What if Raven saved Yang and Ruby when they were attacked by grimm? How would that change the course of their lives? RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

Raven flew to a branch to watch Yang pull Ruby through the forest.  _ That damn girl, she’s going to get herself killed.  _ Normally, she wouldn’t stop and watch, but this time was different. Tai wasnt with the girls anymore, which was unusual. 

Yang grunted as she pulled the wagon, trying to get the wheels over a few fallen branches. “It’s alright Ruby, I’ve got it. The shack is just a little further. Maybe we can find something about my mom there.”

Raven sighed and hopped to another branch.  _ She’s searching for me? She should just give up. _

Ruby nodded and yawned. “Will mama be there?”

Yang hesitated on answering. “N-no, she won't. Mama… mama’s still out on her mission Rubes.”

“Oh, okay. When will she be back?”

“I don't know. But go ahead and sleep now. We’ll stay the night at the old shack and then continue in the morning.”

Ruby accepted the answer and laid down to sleep. 

Raven was about to fly off to let the two children be until she heard the howling of a few beowolves. She looked around, trying to find where the grimm were.  _ Maybe those kids will start running back to Tai. _ She took a look back at Yang, only to be disappointed with how wrong she was.

Yang picked up a stick, shaking a bit as she looked around. “Go away! I’m not scared of you.”

A couple of beowolves jumped out of the bushes, snarling at the young girl. Yang took a step back to the wagon to try to protect Ruby. It was her fault they were out here, but she refused to let it be her fault that Ruby might end up getting hurt. 

Raven watched the the beowolves walk closer to Yang. She shook her head and started flying away.  _ Tai or Qrow will save them. I can just walk away from all of this and there won't be a problem. _ An ear piercing scream came from behind her as the beowolves attacked Yang. Raven groaned and turned around.  _ I am so going to regret this…. _

Yang swung the stick around, trying to keep the beowolves away from Ruby. Her dad and uncle were not around this time to save her. She had to protect Ruby. She was all she had left of her mother… 

A beowolf tackled Yang and pinned her to the ground, biting onto her arm. She screamed in terror, thinking this was going to be the end. She closed her eyes to accept her fate… only to no longer feel the beowolf biting down on her. She slowly opened her eyes to see a masked figure standing above her.

Raven eyed the beowolves, and in one quick motion, sliced up the remaining beowolves. Qrow and Taiyang hadn't shown up to protect the girls. Something had to be wrong. She turned around to face Yang. “Why are you out here alone?”

“I… I want to find my birth mom. My other mom… she’s gone and daddy isn't the same anymore.”

Raven’s eyes widened. Summer couldn’t be gone. But if she was…. “And your uncle? Where is he?”

“I… I don't know. Somewhere on a mission, I think. He’s been leaving a lot lately but he won't say where he’s going. Will you help me find my mom?”

Raven sighed and turned away, looking towards the Xiao Long-Rose residence. She couldn’t help but feel sorry for the kids, Tai abandoning them when they needed him. Letting the two of them go off into the woods alone…. 

She lifted her mask and looked back at Yang. “Well, it seems like you’ve found her.”

Yang stared at Raven, not quite believing what she was seeing. “You… you’re my mom?”

“I am.” Raven walked over to the wagon and picked up Ruby. “Since your father has seemed to abandon you, you might as well come home with me.”

Yang was a bit confused on what Raven meant until she saw a portal appear as she slashed the air with her sword. “What do you mean, go home with you? Shouldn’t we be going home to daddy?”

“I’m afraid I cant let you do that. He let you leave, alone. He isn't fit to care for you anymore. Now, come with me.” She stepped through the portal, waiting for Yang to follow.

Yang sighed and looked back at her home, taking one last look. “I’ll come back later, daddy.” She stepped through the portal as it disappeared behind her.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the chapter 2 update. As always, leave comments, questions, concerns as needed down below.

“It is time to stop your crying! You have been crying for five days now! This is nothing but weakness!” Raven was a… little more than pissed off that Ruby was still crying about missing her daddy. There just wasn’t something right about a child wanting to willingly go back to the parent that abandoned her. Not that she had room to talk herself.

Yang sighed and tugged on Raven’s sleeve. “When can we go home?”

“You are home. You will be protected here. And you’ll learn to be strong. To be better than your father could ever hope you’d be.”

“But I miss daddy. It’s not really his fault we were out-”

“You’re not going back there. It was my mistake to leave without you the first time. And now, I’ll remedy that mistake.” She looked down at Ruby and sighed. “And… I owe it to Summer to take care of her child. I won’t let the same thing happen to her.”

Yang looked up at Raven curiously. “You know what happened to mom?”

Raven sighed and started to rock Ruby a bit. “I… I have an idea of what may have happened to her. It’s… not a kind story. There are things in this world that are ancient and evil. We all got caught up in it and I’m afraid that Summer might have fallen victim to her quest.”

“Oh.”

Raven frowned when Ruby started to cry louder. She got up and sat Ruby down on a cot and sighed. “If I tell you stories about your mother, will you stop crying?”

Ruby started to calm down a bit and nodded, still whimpering. 

Raven sat down next to the cot and got herself comfortable. “Alright, I’ll tell you just a couple stories. No more, alright?”

A bandit came into the tent right before Ruby could answer. “Chieftain, there’s someone here who wants to talk to you.”

Raven groaned and stood up. “I was just about to tell the two a story about their mother. Who could possibly want to talk to me?”

“Qrow.”

Raven frowned and walked out of the tent, following the bandit to her brother. 

Qrow stood outside the bandit camp, watching Raven walk closer. He sighed and took a step closer. “Alright Rae, I need those girls back. Tai is going crazy worried about them. I know we’ve had our differences lately, but this is going too far. You can’t keep them here.”

“The girls he let wander the forest alone? I’m pretty sure they’re dead now.”

“If they were, we would’ve found their bodies. I know you aren’t fond of him right now, but I also know you wouldn’t let Summer’s girl die so young.”

“I don't have them,” Raven lied. 

Qrow frowned at her and drew his sword. “I know you have them here. Just hand them over and I’ll be on my way out of here.”

“If I did have them, I wouldn’t hand them over to you. They would need someone strong to teach them. And if Tai is going to “shut down” on them, then he doesn’t deserve to raise them. I’ll teach them true strength. At least one of them would make a decent heir to the family you abandoned.”

“I didn’t abandon them!”

The few bandits that were sitting near the entrance pulled out their own weapons and aimed them at Qrow. Raven sighed and shook her head. “Qrow, leave. The kids aren’t here. Maybe they made their way to Vale. Patch always did have lax rules with that ferry.”

Qrow sheathed his weapon and sighed. “Fine, I’ll leave. But if you do have the kids, I will bring them back.”

“If I had them.” Raven turned to walk back to her tent. “Good luck on finding them though. I hope that you can find them before Ozpin does.”

Qrow frowned and walked away, changing into a crow and flying off once he was out of sight.

Raven smiled a bit once she returned to her tent. “Sorry about that. Just had a minor nuisance to deal with.”

Yang curled up a bit. “That was Uncle Qrow, wasn't it?”

“It was. But don't worry, you’ll be safe here. Both of you. Now, let me tell you the story about how Summer saved me from a back of boarbatusks.”

Ruby and Yang both smiled, eager to hear more about their mother.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Qrow returned to Patch and sighed as we walked into Tai’s house. The smell of alcohol was definitely stronger from just a few days ago. He walked over to Taiyang and put a hand on his shoulder. “I’m sorry, I haven’t found the girls yet.”

Tai nodded and slumped in his seat. “First I lost Raven. Then Summer. And now the girls… I need them back in my life…”

“I think I know where they’re at. Raven claims she doesn’t have them, but I don’t know where else they’d be. If she does have them, I’ll make sure to get them back. I’m not sure how, but I will.”

“They ran off because I wasn’t there for them. I don’t deserve to raise them-”

“Quit beating yourself up over it. I promise, I’ll find them and get them back. I’m certain they’re with Raven and I just need the right opportunity to get them away from her. Maybe we can minimize all the damage that will do to them.”

Tai slowly got up and started walking to his room. “It doesn’t matter anymore. They might be better off with her anyway. She did run away because I’m weak.”

Qrow sighed and took a drink from his flask. “You aren’t weak. The girls need you. And I intend to make sure that they make it back from that camp, safe and sound.”

Tai didn’t respond, continuing to his room to sulk. He couldn’t help but feel like he should’ve stronger for them, to be there for them. That he should’ve gone with Summer and he could’ve kept her safe from harm. He always said he would be there for his team, but even now, he didn’t feel like he could really be there for his family. 

Qrow followed him, looking at him sadly. “I promise, everything will work out. I intend to keep my promise to Summer and watch over the girls. They won't be harmed and I’ll get them back.”

Tai sighed. “Thank you, Qrow.”


	3. Chapter 3

Raven sighed and sat down to enjoy her tea. It had been a long two years since bringing Yang and Ruby into the tribe. Yang was busy practicing sparring with Vernal while Ruby.....

“Incoming!” 

Raven’s teacup shattered from an arrow that flew through the tent. Raven calmly got up and walked out to see Ruby hiding a bow behind her back. “Tell me, daughter, why did my teacup shatter?”

Ruby hesitated and started fidgeting. “I… well you know, Shay said I couldn’t do it and you always say that backing out of a challenge is for wimps and I ummm….”

Raven held out her hand. “Bow. Now.”

Ruby sighed and handed her bow over. “I’m sorry.”

“You know how I feel about you shooting that in camp. If you hurt someone, I won’t protect you.”

“I wasn’t going to hurt anyone. And Shay now has to do all of my chores-”

“Doesn’t matter. You’ll have to earn this back.”

Ruby’s head dropped as she walked back to her own tent. 

Raven sighed and sat back down. “That child is going to be the death of me.”

“Could be worse. She could be just like you,” said a voice coming from outside the tent.

Raven looked over into the entryway of her tent and saw an older woman waiting for her. “Wouldn’t you be proud if she was though? Another terror of the tribe just waiting to make a mess?”

“Maybe she could learn better than you did.”

“You don't mean that, auntie.”

The woman chuckled a bit. “Maybe I do. You and your brother were both little terrors when you were her age. But be glad she has taken to this life.”

Raven sighed and motioned her aunt in. “Her mother would be disappointed in me for taking her.”

“Maybe. Or she’d be proud you took her in when no one else would protect her.”  
Raven shook her head. “I can't let her die the same way her mother did. I lost a good friend that day. I should’ve been there for her. Should’ve saved her.”

The woman put a hand on Raven’s shoulder. “It’s okay dear. Your Auntie Shell is here to help you through all of this. Your friend will be missed, but you have her daughter with you now. You can prevent any of that from happening again.”

Raven smiled a bit. “You always knew what to say.”

Shell smiled and started walking away. “You know, those kids are about old enough to start participating in some of our hunting. Why not teach them how to use their skills for the betterment of the tribe?”

“I will. Tonight.”

Shell nodded and walked away from the tent.

Raven walked over to Ruby’s tent, only to find the girl missing. “Great… she ran off again. Hopefully she didn't get too far away.” She started walking to the edge of camp and transformed into a raven to start looking for Ruby.

Ruby watched Raven from a distance, amazed in what she just saw. She ran over to Yang. “Yang! You’ll never guess what I just saw!”

Vernal sighed. “Will you leave us be, squirt? We’re in the middle of sparring.”

“Be nice to my sister. I want to hear what has her all excited.”

Ruby grinned. “I saw mama turn into a raven!”

Yang and Vernal looked at each other before falling over laughing. “Good one sis!” 

Ruby frowned. “Im not joking! I really saw it!”

Vernal tried to calm herself. “Right. And next you’ll say magic is real.”

“It is! I know what I saw! Mama can control things and turn into a bird!”

Yang sighed and put a hand on Ruby’s shoulder. “Look, sis, maybe it’s time you start growing up a bit. Magic aint real. And even if it was, don't you think mom would be doing a lot more with it than turning into a bird or something? Maybe your eyes were playing tricks on you again. Like that time you saw beowolf the twice the size of mom’s tent.”

“I did too see that. And I almost shot it too!”

“Rubes, your imagination is just running wild. I’m sure you lost track of mom and saw a bird fly away by coincidence.”

Ruby started to pout.

Vernal sighed. “Alright, then let’s go find your mom and ask her.”

Ruby smiled and started leading the two in the direction she saw Raven fly off. “She’ll tell us everything. I know so.”

Yang shook her head. “If you think so sis. But if you’re wrong, you do all of my chores for the next week.” 

“ I’ll take you on that. And if I’m right, I get all of your rabbit rations for the next week.” 

“Deal.”

Vernals groaned. “You two and your bets.”

“You’re just jealous that Ruby and I know how to have fun.”

“And what’s fun about betting?”

“Rubbing it into the loser’s face that they lost.”

Ruby stopped and hesitated. “Guys…”

Vernal frowned. “And that’s supposed to be fun? If I wanted to do that, I’d just beat them in a spar.”

Yang folded her arms. “Is that so? You’ve never beat me.”

Ruby took a step back shaking. “Vernal. Yang. Please quit arguing. I think we’re in trouble.”

Yang turned to look at Ruby. “We’re just having discuss-” She stopped once she saw a large ursa staring them down. 

Vernal hesitated before taking a step back and snapping a twig. The ursa growled and started running at them. Yang and Vernal both started running back to camp while Ruby stood there in frozen terror.

Yang stopped and turned. “Ruby! You have to get moving!”

Ruby couldn't stop shaking or moving. She had brought the other two out here and it was going to be her fault they were going to die. She had to protect them.

Yang took another step forward before shielding her eyes from a bright light. She didn't catch where it came from, but something blinded her for a moment. Once the light was gone, Yang opened her eyes and saw Ruby on the ground and a stone statue in front of her. She rushed over to Ruby and picked her up. “Ruby! Come on sis, wake up!”

Raven flew over to where she saw the light and transformed behind Yang. She looked at the stone grimm and then to Ruby, sighing. “Looks like I have a lot of explaining to do, don't I?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been a while since I've uploaded a chapter last. Hope yall enjoy this one.. should be the last of the short chapters now that the start of everything is finished.

Ruby woke up in a cold sweat, panting. It had to be a nightmare, right? She looked around seeing Vernal and Yang sleeping in her tent next to her. “Yang?”

Yang slowly woke up a bit. “Ruby? Oh good, you’re awake.”

“Yeah, I am… why are you sleeping in here? You know mom is going to-”

“Hold that thought. I’m going to go get mom.” Yang got up and started rushing out of the tent, leaving Ruby confused on what was going on. 

Ruby sighed and laid back down. Why would Yang need to get mom? It’s not like I slept in late. And I’m not sick. Maybe there’s something else going on… Ruby slowly got up out of bed to stretch around. Her legs felt like jello, which surprised her. 

Raven entered the tent and sighed. “Sit back down. You’ve been asleep for a few days.”

Ruby’s eyes widened. “A few days?! And no one bothered to get me up?!”

“Not like we haven't tried. You were comatose for it. Although, considering what you did to the grimm that attacked you, that doesn't surprise me.”

“What do you mean?”

Raven sat down next Vernal and nudged her to wake her up. “Ruby, what exactly do you remember last?”

“Well, I remember going into the forest. Yang, Vernal and me were going to do a bit of hunting like the older kids.”

“Do you remember anything else?”

Ruby thought for a moment. “I remember seeing a grimm. And it came at us. But… that was all just a nightmare.”

Raven sighed and stood up. “That wasn't a nightmare. That really happened. You three disobeyed my orders to stay within the camp and almost got mauled by a grimm. Although, I cant stay mad at you. You did kill it.”

Ruby looked at her in confusion. “I didn't have a bow with me. How did I kill it?”

“Do you remember those stories I used to tell you about magic? How it used to be all around us?”  
Ruby nodded. “I do.”

Raven turned her back and sighed. “Those stories were true once before. And a few of them still run true today. Like the story about the silver eyed warriors.”

Ruby went silent hearing that. 

Raven started walking out of the tent. “Ruby. Yang. Vernal. I need you to follow me into the forest.”

The three obeyed without delay, Yang supporting Ruby as they walked out into the forest. There seemed to be an eerie calm as they walked deeper. Vernal sighed as they walked. “Magic cant be real, can it? If it is, why dont more people use it?”

“Not everyone can.” Raven stopped at a small clearing. “The things I’m about to show you, no one else can know.”

Yang helped Ruby sit down. “We can keep this a secret.”

Raven nodded and took a deep breath. Her eyes glowed with power pouring out of them as she raised a hand to the sky. The sky darkened as thunder rang through the distance. Rain started to pour down around them, but leaving the clearing dry.

Vernal stared in awe as she watched. “You can do all of this?”

“And much more. Although, there are people that would be willing to kill for this kind of power. I’ve had to keep this secret for years.”

Yang frowned. “Is this why you ran off and left me? Left Dad?”

“It is. I left to keep you all safe. Although, I was too late to save Summer.”

Ruby looked up at Raven. “How did she die?”

Raven sighed and sat down. “She was used by a man who wanted her to follow him. He lied to us about many things. And I plan to keep you from falling down into those lies.”

“What kind of lies?”

“That everyone deserves a happy ending. That the evil he faces can be defeated. He uses everyone he can in a war that cannot be one. Your eyes… their the same eyes your mother had. You can kill grimm with a glance. It will take years for you to be able to use your power at will, but I can help you harness your powers. I can teach you everything you need to know.”  
“Does that mean the same man will want to use me as well?”

Raven sighed. “If he finds out Summer had a kid, he will. But that’s why I have you. So you don't fall down that same path that your mother did.”

Yang grinned. “Vern and I will help keep her safe. We’ll get strong!”

Vernal nodded. “We’ll make sure nothing bad ever happens to her.”

Raven smiled a bit, looking at the three kids. “Then we should get to training.”


	5. Message to the readers

Just so yall know, I do plan to continue this story. Due to work getting a bit... hectic in this time, my writing schedule is not as great as it could be. So there will be updates, just no real timeframe on when to expect updates. I do apologize on the delay of the next few chapters.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next real chapter. Sorry it's taken so long for the update. I'm going to start trying to get myself onto a better schedule to update this fic at least once a month.

8 years later……

Ruby silently moved through the trees to her target. She smiled as she saw a large deer in a clearing, grazing. She drew back the string on her bow, taking aim. “You’ll feed us nicely for a few days.” 

SNAP!

The deer ran off at the sound of the branch Ruby was on breaking. Ruby groaned as she got up. “Well, that could’ve been worse…”

“Not sure how much worse that could’ve been.” 

Ruby looked up and sighed when she saw her sister. “And how long were you following me for?”

Yang climbed down the tree and shrugged. “Long enough. You’re getting better though. Nothing spots you anymore.”

“I have Vernal to thank for that.” Ruby tugged at a small necklace she wore. “Not sure what she makes this out of, but its great for masking scents.”

“Mom wants you home. It’s time for training.”

Ruby sighed and put her bow away. “Already?”

“You know how much she worries about us. About you.”

“Yeah yeah, I know. As she keeps reminding us.”

Yang smiled at her. “It’s not so bad though. She’s raising us to be able to take on the responsibilities of leading the tribe when it’s time.”

Ruby started packing her stuff to head back to the camp. “I wish she wouldn’t though.”

“Why not?”

“I… I don’t want to stay. I want to be a huntress. Help people and travel the world. Not stay here and terrorize people.”

Yang shook her head. “You’ll need to grow up. Huntresses are horrible monsters that we learn to kill to keep ourselves safe.” She walked over to Ruby and started helping her pack. “And the absolute worst thing we can do right now is go against the needs of our tribe.”

“I know. But what exactly does our tribe need? We have a leader right now. Plenty of food. Protection. And what does killing people do for us?”

“It keeps us fed. Where do you think all of this comes from? You know damn well the forest can sustain us forever.” Yang sighed. “And besides, the villages we raid are already failing. We’re just helping things along.”

Ruby started walking back to the camp. “Still, there has to be more we can do.”

“Don't worry about it sis. But if you want to explore the world, I’m sure mom will let you do just that.”

Ruby sighed and stopped at the edge of the forest. The bandit camp she grew up in had grown larger over the course of the years, resembling a small fort now. Walls had been erected to help keep the grimm at bay while giving shelter to allow for a communal garden to be put in place.   
The other tribesmen all greeted Ruby and Yang as the two walked over to Raven’s tent, most of them a bit displeased that a couple of outsiders were already in favor of the Chieftain. The two certainly had talent, but they weren’t born into the tribe, having to learn the customs as outsiders.

It didn’t take long for a young woman to sneak up behind Ruby and put her into a headlock and held a knife next to her neck. “Came home empty handed again?”

Ruby didn’t flinch. “I blame Yang. She scared off my prey.”

“You can’t always blame her, short stuff.”

“Short stuff? Can’t you come up with a better insult than that?”

The young woman smirked and pulled away. “Or maybe I just wanted to see if you’d react to it.”

Ruby rolled her eyes. “Oh no… what will the great Vernal ever do now that I didn’t react to her insult?” 

Vernal laughed and punched Ruby’s shoulder. “You’re lucky I like you.”

“And here I thought you hated me.” Ruby smiled at her childhood friend and hugged her. “It’s good to see you back. Did mom call for you too?”

“Yeah, she did. I wish I could’ve stayed out longer. Getting away from camp was like a dream.” 

Ruby started walking over to Raven’s tent. The sounds of arguing could be heard as she walked closer. She was familiar with her mother’s voice, but the other….

“And I told you, I don’t want anything to do with her!” Raven’s voice bellowed from the tent. “I don't care what your goal is, I want to be left alone.”

A woman in a red dress walked out of the tent, not the least bit angry about how the conversation went. “I’ll let you think on things then. Besides, it's not up to you on whether or not you get to stay out of this. You know my mistress will come for you eventually.”

Raven walked out of her tent, frowning. “Then I’ll deal with her myself when that time comes. But you need to leave. Now.”

The woman smirked and left without saying much else.

Raven sighed and looked at Ruby and Vernal. “I need you both to come into my tent. I need to speak to you both privately before I bring Yang into this.”

Ruby hesitated for a moment. “Why can’t Yang be part of this now? She’s next in line to be Chieftain-”

“And what I need to talk to you both about needs to remain a secret for now.” She motioned the two to follow her into the tent. 

Vernal and Ruby followed inside, taking a seat at a small table as Raven poured out tea for the two of them. The inside was roomy enough for the three of them, allowing enough space for everyone to move around as needed.

“The woman who just came, I don’t want either of you to trust her. But…” Raven sighed. “...we have to work with her.” 

Vernal looked at Raven curiously. “What exactly does she want from us?”

“Her mistress wants to use my powers to help achieve her goal. Only problem is that she doesn’t know I have these powers, just that someone in the tribe does.”

Ruby spoke next. “How exactly do I fit in this?”

Raven sighed. “You remember what I told you about your mother having been used by Ozpin and dying because of him?”

Ruby nodded.

“That woman, Cinder, wants to use you as a spy. The idea is that you can get close to him, learn his secrets and bring them to us. And then we can put an end to the hunters once and for all. I would rather you don't. It’s a risky process and there is still a lot that can go wrong if you're caught. Not to mention, he’d be aware of who you really are. There aren’t many people anymore with silver eyes.”

Ruby thought for a moment. “What if there’s a way we could hide my eyes? I could always wear contacts. Or maybe we can find a way to use your powers to hide my true eye color?”

“I don't want you to-”

“Pleeeease? I want to go! It’d be good for me to get out in the world and see things!” 

Raven sighed. “Alright. Vernal, I need you to stick around the camp now though. I want to use you as my decoy. When the time comes, you’ll be the one to be called the maiden.” 

Vernal nodded. “Of course, chieftain.” 

“And Ruby. If you’re going to do this, I want you to take Yang with you. I trust you, but it’ll be easier for you to have someone you can trust while there. And besides-” Raven turned around and grabbed a small, rose-shaped brooch. “-I guess it’s time I let you leave the nest. This was your birth mother’s. I.. found it a few years back and it’s only fitting that you have it now. As a reminder of who she was.”

Ruby nodded and took the brooch from Raven. It was fairly small and painted white, but just large enough to help hold a cloak in place. Ruby smiled as she fastened it onto herself. “Thank you.”

Raven nodded and got up. “I’m going to get Yang and run through the plan with her. Then, tomorrow, we’ll forge the documents you need to go to Beacon. It’ll be a long trip, so make sure you grab everything you need.”

Ruby nodded. “Yes mother.”

Raven smiled softly at her daughter. “And before you go, I do have one last present for you.”

Ruby looked at her mother curiously as she disappeared.

Vernal chuckled a bit. “Getting spoiled today, aren't you?”

“I’m not that spoiled.”

“New brooch. A present. Being allowed to follow your dream, even if it’s meant to keep you out of trouble…”

Ruby sighed. “She let you run around the world for a couple years without having to check in.”

“And you’re still her favorite.”

“Am not.”

Yang walked in with Raven following closely behind. “You are too. What are we arguing about?”

Ruby moved over a bit to give Yang some room to sit down. “You’re just going to agree without knowing what we’re arguing about?”

“You know me, gotta argue no matter what.” 

Ruby shook her head as Raven sat a red cloak down on the table.

“This cloak should fit you a bit better. And I had some fire and ice dust sewn into it. Should allow you to have a larger arsenal against grimm and others that want to fight you.”

Ruby nodded and took the cloak. “Thank you.”

Raven smiled and looked at Yang. “Now, let’s go over the plan for this mission.”


	7. Chapter 7

Ruby sighed as she got off the airship. “So this is Beacon Academy…. Not all that impressive.” She walked into the courtyard with Yang, not really worried about not blending in.

Yang chuckled a bit. “Well, she never said it was going to be. Besides, it’s not like we’re going to be here long.” 

Ruby rolled her eyes as she watched a lanky blonde puke all over someone’s shoes. “Yeah, yeah, but still, it’ll be nice to actually meet some people from around Remnant. And maybe we’ll end up making some contacts that will be… beneficial.” 

“Beneficial how?”

“Not sure yet.” 

Yang started walking over to the cafeteria. “We should start heading with everyone else for orientation. Get a feel for how the campus is laid out in case we get lost.”

“You head over first. I have a few things I want to look at.”

Yang shrugged and left her sister in the courtyard. 

Ruby started walking around the courtyard, getting a feel for the people around her, looking out for anyone that she may need to avoid. The last thing she wanted was to cause any trouble. Or start any fights with assholes. But with the amount of faunus that were out and about…. Her train of thought was quickly broken after getting slammed by a cart full of luggage and a shrill voice started yelling at her.

“Watch where you’re going! You nearly blew us all up!”

Ruby sighed as she got up, seeing a white haired girl glaring at her. “Sorry, princess. Didn’t expect for someone to go out of their way to hit a stationary person.”

“You didn't have to be in my way! And don't call me ‘princess’. The name is Weiss. Weiss Schnee.”

Ruby looked over the girl for a long while. “Who?”

Weiss glared. “You know, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company? The same company that mines and purifies all the dust that you use.”

“Riiight….” Ruby started walking off. “I’m going to start exploring the campus.”

“You get back here!” Weiss immediately used her glyphs to pull Ruby back to her.

Ruby growled in anger and drew her bow. “I said I was leaving. But if it’s a fight you want-”

“Enough!” Both girls were separated by a force of energy. A blonde woman walked over to them, glaring and seething in disappointment. “I will have you know there will be no fighting on campus without use of the training halls. Both of you follow me. We have a lot to discuss if this is how you both will act.”

Weiss frowned and gathered her bags. “Great… disciplinary action already and I’ve only been here for ten minutes…”

Ruby sighed and put her bow away. “We were just having a slight disagreement. Nothing major.”

The blonde used her semblance to pull the two with her. “You both need to understand the issue. I don't care if it was just a slight disagreement or not, you both had the intent to fight. Now, you’ll both come with me to the headmaster’s office and we’ll discuss the rules of this campus since neither of you seem to be aware.”

Weiss rolled her eyes. “I’ll be just fine walking there myself.”

Glynda didn't seem to care, just dragging them along.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ruby had to admit she was impressed as they walked to the office. She didn't expect to be heading to the highest point of the tower already. And all the gears around the ceiling….

Glynda stopped and opened the door for the two. “In you go. Ozpin is already expecting the both of you.” 

Ruby and Weiss both slowly walked into the office, taking everything in. Everything about the room seemed out of place to the rest of the school. 

Ozpin looked up from his paperwork and smiled at them. “Ah, Miss Branwen and Miss Schnee. I’m glad you both could make it. Sit.”

Weiss immediately pulled a chair for herself. “I don't see why I’m in trouble. I was just going to put this ruffian in her place.” 

Ruby scoffed. “In my place? You ran into me and blamed me for spilling all of your dust. I’m not entirely sure what your game is here, but you don't get to just “put me in my place” because you refuse to pay attention to where you’re walking.”

“You clearly just want to cause trouble!”

Ozpin sighed and cleared his throat. “I understand that you both are having a… disagreement… but fighting in the courtyard is ill advised. Besides, you both will have a long day ahead of you tomorrow with initiation. So, we’ll make this quick so you don't miss orientation. Both of you need to understand that the rules in place are to make sure all the students are protected. I understand that Atlas and Mistral operate under different rules, but here in Vale, you don't need to start a scuffle with a slight disagreement. Glynda, myself and the other faculty members are here for you both to talk to so you can get disagreements resolved with ease. On a further note, if you both do insist on fighting in order to solve this issue, you can request one of the training rooms to do so. Although, since you are both first years, sign ups for those rooms wont start for another couple weeks. In the meantime, please refrain from any more fights. Any questions?”

Both girls shook their heads.

Ozpin smiled. “Wonderful. Miss Schnee, you are dismissed.” He got up and grabbed a couple papers. “Miss Branwen, I would like to speak to you a little longer.”

Ruby hesitated for a moment.  _ He couldn't know already, could he?  _ “Umm… sure…”

Ozpin waited for Weiss to leave the room before walking next to Ruby. “Now, I understand your paperwork says you hail from Mistral. However, I seem to notice you have a lack of training through a school. Are you sure you’re up to the challenge of being a huntress?”

Ruby nodded. “Yeah, I’m sure. I grew up outside the kingdom. I’ve learned to fight without needing to go to any schools for it. My mother trained me along with my sister.”

Ozpin looked her over, mulling over what she had said. “So you have hands on experience already with fending off the grimm?”

“I do.”

“Then I don't see any other problems on the paperwork.”

Ruby smiled a bit and got up. “Mind if I head down to the other first years? Like you said, I don't want to miss anything.” 

Ozpin nodded and let her go.

Glynda walked in shortly after Ruby had left. “Please tell me she’s not going to be staying here.”

Ozpin went back to his desk and sat down and took a sip of his hot chocolate. “She’s staying.”

Glynda frowned. ”But you know her transcripts are forged.” 

“I do.”

“And you’re still going to let her stay?”

“Of course. She’s not the first one.”

Glynda sighed. “You know, one of these days your plans will backfire.”

Ozpin pulled out a few more transcripts. “We have four students this year that have forged transcripts. I think this will be an interesting year.”

Glynda pulled one over, sighing as she looked at it. “I still don't understand why you let them do this.”

“I believe in giving people chances. Besides, initiation will weed out those that don't belong here.” 

“There’s going to be a day where someone will die.”

Ozpin sat his mug down. “Between you and the professors here, I don't think that will be a problem.”

Glynda sighed and sat down. “You really have faith in all of these students, don't you?”

“I have to. We are training them to be protectors of the people. As long as we can get them all to work together and to learn and grow, they’ll be exactly what we need.”

“You mean exactly what you need.”

Ozpin sighed. “You know I don't want to put these kids to war. But… if Qrow is right and Salem is getting ready to make her move, I don't think we have a choice. We’ll need everyone we can get.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got the next chapter rolling for this. Work has been a bit... busy lately so updates are going to take longer. For those taking a glance at the story, thank you for reading.

Ruby half listened to Ozpin as she stood at the cliffside, looking out into the forest. As far as she was concerned, today was her first day of orientation and the first real day of Beacon. Today, she could allow for her weapon to do all the talking. She took a deep breath and smiled, ready to prove herself. 

“-and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald forest. Any questions?” Ozpin looked around at the students, planning to ignore any questions they had. “Just remember your landing strategies and good luck. If you are to survive this today, you’ll need to destroy anything that may come in your path. And I do mean that.” 

Once Ozpin finished giving the “advice” he had prepared for his students, he motioned for Glynda to start the launch process for each student, sending them out one by one so they wouldnt injure each other upon landing. 

Ruby grinned as it was her turn, not quite hearing the question the blond kid, she thought she heard his name was Jaune, was about to ask. She didnt care though, just feeling the wind in her hair as she flew down into the forest. Once she got close enough to the ground, she used her semblance to land without too much issue, skidding across the dirt. “No grimm, no hunters… I thought he said this was going to be dangerous. This is going to be child’s play-” 

A beowolf shot out from the bushes and tried to attack Ruby by lunging at her, teeth aimed for her throat.

Without hesitation, Ruby pulled out her bow and let loose an arrow, piercing the grimm’s forehead. She sighed and started walking. “Oh yeah, this is going to be way too easy.” She walked up to a tree and started climbing it a bit to get a better idea on what direction she needed to go. “Did he say the ruins were to the north or to the west?” 

“He said they’re to the north. Although, I’m not surprised you didnt listen to him.” 

Ruby sighed when she heard an all to familiar voice. “I wasnt asking you.” She looked down to see Weiss staring up at her. “And I really didnt want to see you again.” 

Weiss glared at her. “And I’d rather kiss a grimm than deal with you. Although, I dont have very many other choices to deal with for initiation.” 

Ruby jumped down, landing next to Weiss. “Then dont slow me down.” 

“Slow you down? I’ll be lucky if you dont get-” 

Ruby pulled out her bow and shot an arrow past Weiss’s head and into a moving bush. “If we’re going to be partners, you need to learn to pay a bit more attention.” 

Weiss watched Ruby continue walking as if nothing happened. She sighed and started following again. “I dont understand you.”

“There’s not much to understand. I’m here to become a huntress, just like you.” That wasnt entirely a lie. “And if I’m going to survive this, I need you to survive with me.” That was a lie.

Weiss rolled her eyes, slowly keeping pace with Ruby. “That’s not what I meant.” 

“Then what exactly did you mean?” 

“What I mean is why you’d help me even though you hate me. You could’ve easily let that grimm attack me and be done with it. No one would know.” 

Ruby stopped for a moment. “My… mother told me a few times that the weak dont deserve mercy. That when it’s their time to go, that’s it. I havent decided if you’re weak or not. Just that you’re annoying, rude, a spoiled brat-” 

“Alright, that’s enough.” Weiss tried to restrain herself a bit, the words Ruby had said getting under her skin. “I’ll prove to you I’m not as weak as you think.” She looked up to the sky and sighed. “At this rate, its going to take us hours to get to the ruins. There has to be a quicker way.” 

Ruby smirked as she heard the cry of a giant nevermore. “I think I know a faster way, but I think you’re going to hate it.” 

“And what do you have in mind?” 

“We’re going to hitch a ride.” 

“On what?” 

Ruby pointed upwards as the nevermore flew high above them. “On that.” 

Weiss stared at Ruby like she was crazy. “No. Never in a million years are you going to get me to ride-” 

Ruby didnt wait for Weiss to finish her rant, grabbing her partner and using her semblance to rush them up to the nevermore.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ozpin watched as the teams formed from cameras he had hidden all over the forest. He moved the camera views to watch Yang and Ruby specifically, watching them as they made their way through the forest with their partners. 

Glynda walked up next to him and peered over his shoulder. “Miss Branwen and Miss Schnee. That is going to be an interesting pair. As long as they dont kill each other.” 

“I dont think we’ll need to worry about that.” He took a sip from his mug, watching as Ruby rushed Weiss up to the nevermore. “Either way, Miss Branwen seems to be showing leadership material.” 

“You do remember she said her mother is Raven, right? Are you sure she should be put in charge of anything?”

Ozpin shrugged. “Maybe?. However, I dont think what she’s told us is the entire truth.” 

“What are you suggesting?” 

“What I’m suggesting is that she’s Summer’s daughter.”


	9. Chapter 9

Yang smiled as she walked around the forest with her new… companion. “You still havent told me your name.”

“I told you my name is Blake. And you’re sure you know where you’re going?” 

“Of course I am! I grew up in a forest and navigating them is all roughly the same.” 

Blake looked at Yang a bit curiously. “You grew up outside the kingdoms?”

Yang nodded, cutting some brush down to get through it. “It was a… small village outside of Mistral. Fend for yourself and only the strong survive. Otherwise the grimm would get you.” 

“I… understand that feeling.” 

“What do you mean?”

“My parents and I travelled around when I was younger. I… left them to follow what I thought was right. Only to realize I made a few mistakes along the way.” 

Yang noticed Blake’s bow twitch. “Cant imagine what you’d be travelling around for. Were your parents merchants?”

“Not… exactly. It’s not something I feel comfortable talking about yet.” Blake stopped and held her arm out to Yang, scanning the forest. “We have company.” 

Yang nodded and readied a pair of gauntlets. “Can you tell how many?”

“Three beowolves in the bushes and an ursa is heading to us through those trees.” She pointed in the direction of each. “We should take things slow-”

Yang didnt wait for Blake to finish, rushing out to the nearest bush and slamming her fist into a beowolf. As far as she was concerned, this was going to be an easy fight. A couple more beowolves leaped out from the bushes and started surrounding Yang before rushing in for a fight. 

Blake watched as Yang fought, a bit impressed on how the blonde was holding her own. There was something about her that she made it near impossible for her to keep her eyes off of her. 

Yang dodged each hit the beowolves attempted, slamming her fist into one, allowing small knives to penetrate the grimm. She smirked as she watched one turn to dust before eyeing the other. 

The roar of the ursa could be heard as it started to barrel towards Yang, ready to fight. It was almost at Yang before she could notice. 

Blake didnt wait and used her weapon to swing around the trees and slam into the ursa to take it on. 

Yang smiled and started dodging the beowolf again. “Finally joining kittykat?”

Blake frowned and focused on the ursa, wrapping its legs with her ribbon before using her semblance to get behind it. “How did you know?”

“Your bow. It twitched.” Yang ducked to miss a swipe from the beowolf and slammed her fist into its jaw. “You dont hide your trait very well.” 

Blake slammed her sword into the ursa’s back, watching it dissipate into smoke and ash. “I’m a little surprised you noticed that.” 

Yang put her gauntlets up before walking over to her partner. “I lived with a couple faunus. I’m not going to tell anyone if you’re trying to hide, but you could do better than a bow. Cant imagine how uncomfortable it is.”

Blake instinctively reached for her bow before letting it be. “It works for now. I’ll figure out what to do after we get assigned a dorm.”

“Okay, but… why hide? Why not just embrace yourself for who you are? That has to be easier.” 

“I… want people to get to know me for me first. Make judgments by my merits, not because I’m a faunus.” 

Yang shrugged and started walking off again. “You do you. The ruins should be just ahead of us. Hopefully there’s still one left for us to get.” 

Blake sighed and walked a little behind Yang, still not sure what to think of her. “How do you think teams will end up being set up?”

“Not sure, but I’m hoping we’ll get to fight for it.”

“Why’s that?”

Yang smiled and flexed a bit. “So I can really show what I can do.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Weiss held on tightly to the nevermore, starting to question Ruby’s sanity. “W-what the hell were you thinking?!”

“That this would be fun and you’re just a party pooper.” Ruby smiled and sat up, feeling the wind in her hair as the nevermore flew high above the forest. “Besides, this is perfectly safe.”

Weiss just pulled closer to the nevermore, refusing to look down. “We’re going to die before we even start because you are an adrenaline junky.” 

“We wont die. Besides, I can see the ruins from here. We’re going to want to drop down in a few moments.” 

“No! I refuse to let you-” Weiss didnt get to finish her sentence before Ruby took her hand and pulled her off the nevermore. Her screams filled the air as the two descended, falling faster and faster. She held close to Ruby, terrified about the landing.

Ruby smirked and used her semblance a few seconds before landing and launching the two of them into a bush. She laughed as she sat up. “Oh, that was great! Dont you think so-”

Weiss slapped Ruby, glaring at her. “Why the hell did you think that was fun?! We could’ve died!” 

Ruby rubbed her cheek, frowning and slowly standing up. “At least we got to the relics.” She started walking off towards the ruins. “You did ask for a quicker way and that was it.” 

“Hmph!” Weiss started to follow Ruby, still angry about this… child… giving her orders. What could she know about leadership? It wasnt like she had trained to be a leader. Or would be the next CEO to a major company. 

It didnt take long for a loud screech to come from the nevermore as it circled around above the two, slowly eyeing them and getting ready to swoop down. 

Ruby readied her bow, watching the nevermore. “Okay… maybe you were right.” 

Weiss pulled out her rapier, getting a few glyphs up to help defend them. “You think?” The first barrage of fatal feathers came at them and Weiss quickly put up an ice wall to shield them. “So, what’s the plan?”

Ruby hesitated for a moment, trying to think of all the options. They could run, but that nevermore would be too quick. She always had her eyes… but her mother told her to never use them unless there were no other options. “You… wouldnt happen to have something up your sleeve to allow us to get some cover to run, would you?”

“Steam or smoke?”

“Either will do.” 

Weiss nodded and spun her revolver around to the fire dust, sending a few flames to the dry underbrush of the forest. “This should buy us a little time.” 

“Alright, now run!” Ruby started booking it to the ruins, hoping that the smoke would keep her from being seen too quickly. 

Weiss followed quickly behind, keeping an eye on the nevermore. “How long do you think we have before it comes after us again?” 

“No idea, but as long as we can make it to the ruins, I think we’ll be-” Ruby quickly dodged a fatal feather and rushed behind a tree. “Okay, a lot less time than I thought.” 

Weiss quickly followed suit, hiding behind another tree as the nevermore flew right over them. “Any other bright ideas?”

“One, but I need you to never speak of it again.” 

“And what idea is that?”

Ruby took a deep breath and focused on the grimm, a blinding, silver light engulfing the forest.


	10. Chapter 10

Ruby fell over onto a bed after getting into the dorm. “Oh thank gods were finally away from all of that.” 

“It wasn't that bad.” Weiss walked into the dorm right after, claiming a bed for herself. “Still, I don't see why we have to be on a team with… them.” 

“You were the one who picked the same “relic” as I did. Although, I cant say I’m surprised with how late you both were.” Yang sat her bag down and looked around the dorm. “What took you both so long to finish anyway?”

“Blame your heathen of a sister.” 

“You’re just upset because you couldn't think of anything better to do.” Ruby sat up and ran her fingers through her long hair. “Although, I can't say this didn't get in the way.” 

“I can always cut it for you sis. I know how much you liked Vernal’s style.” 

“It’s fine as it is. I just need to start tying it up. I still don't get how you and mom can fight with yours so loose.” 

Yang sat down and stretched. “Practice sis. All it takes is practice.” 

Blake was the last to enter the dorm, taking the remaining bed and starting to unpack the books she brought with her. “We should all get some rest soon though. That party went on a little longer than expected.” 

“At least we managed to make friends with a few of the older teams.” Weiss started making her bed with the sheets she brought along. “Speaking of, I’ve been meaning to ask you about what happened in the forest, Ruby.”

Ruby frowned. “I told you never to bring that up. It’s bad enough it happened, but I don't need everyone knowing about it.” 

“That’s what Ozpin wanted to talk to you about, wasn't it?” Yang sighed and laid down on her bed. “You know mother told you to be careful.” 

“I know. And besides, it wasn't that bad.” 

Yang turned to look at Ruby. “Oh really?” 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ Ruby twiddled her thumbs while sitting in Ozpin’s office yet again. She looked around the office, realizing she might as well get used to this view. “So… I’m… not in trouble, am I?” _

_ Ozpin pulled out his scroll, showing a video taken from the forest. “You’re not in trouble. But, I do have a few questions for you.” He waited until the video showed a bright flash of light. “Do you know what that was?”  _

_ “I… didn't see it.”  _

_ Ozpin watched Ruby carefully. “Just before that light, a couple of the drones we had out there to watch over the students went down. And they just so happened to be in the same area that you were. Are you sure you didn't see anything?”  _

_ Ruby looked at Ozpin, red eyes piercing through him. “I didn't see anything. Maybe your drones were… malfunctioning. Nothing happened where Weiss and I were. Well, besides a grimm attacking us, but I’m pretty sure that was an accidental provocation from me.”  _

_ “A grimm attacked you?” _

_ “Just a nevermore. But Weiss and I handled it.” _

_ Ozpin nodded, noticing a small glint of silver in Ruby’s eyes before he went back to a little of his paperwork. “So, why not tell me a bit more about yourself. I know we had a small discussion yesterday, but I do like to get to know my students a bit more. Maybe you could tell me about where you lived while outside the kingdoms. I’m sure you have plenty of stories to tell.”  _

_ Ruby sighed. “Just… don't keep me too long…” _

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Yes, really. He asked me a little about something that happened during initiation. And I answered him as best I could.” Ruby sighed and yawned. “We can discuss this more in the morning. We should get to bed. Long day tomorrow.” 

“And as much as I hate to agree with Ruby, she has a point. We have classes starting at nine tomorrow, so we should get as much rest as we can.” Weiss got up and started heading to the bathroom to change. “Please don't keep me up.” 

Blake laid down to get herself ready for bed. “It’ll be nice to have an actual schedule again.” 

Yang rolled her eyes and laid down. “Whatever you say, Kitty-”

“Do not call me that,” Blake growled. “Only people close to me get to call me that.” 

“And being a partner isn't close enough to you?”

Blake glared at the blonde.

“Fine, I won't. But you still need to tell the other two.” 

Ruby perked up a bit. “Tell us what?” 

“I’ll tell them when I’m ready.” Blake rolled over and pulled the covers over her. “Right now, I’m not ready to. And if you tell them, I’ll gut you in your sleep.” 

Yang smiled a bit, getting herself comfortable. “Don't threaten me with a good time.” 


	11. Chapter 11

Over the next few weeks, team RWBY’s schedule was fairly basic. Wake up at six, eat by eight, class with Professor port for grimm studies at nine, followed by Oobleck’s history class, then lunch, dust studies with Professor Peach, and combat with Glynda, followed by fighting between Ruby and Weiss. At first, everything started out fairly simple: one or the other would take forever in the shower, using up the rest of the hot water. Then things started to become a bit more… complicated. 

“I told you to lay off!” Ruby tucked her braided hair down the back of her shirt to help keep it out of the way, immediately dodging a strike from Weiss. 

“And I told you that you’re not fit to lead this team! You’re just a child who got lucky!” Weiss used a glyph to try to catch Ruby off balance, hoping to close the distance between them. “Ozpin was mistaken to let you be in charge! You never trained to lead in your life!” 

Ruby used her semblance to avoid the glyph, covering the cafeteria table with rose petals before grabbing a knife and crossing blades with Weiss. She glared at the heiress, red eyes tinted with silver. “Right, like you can do any better at leading. You haven't even given me a chance!” 

“I don't need to! You haven't proven you deserve to lead anyway!” The heiress wasted no time putting a speed glyph down under herself and smirking, releasing strikes as rapidly as she could. 

Ruby managed to dodge three of the strikes before getting launched to the other end of the cafeteria, slamming into a table and knocking it over. She moved a bowl off her head, groaning a bit. “That was a cheap shot.” She looked at Weiss, eyes widening as she watched the heiress speed up closer to her, activating her semblance at the last second to avoid getting pierced. She gripped her knife, ready to make Weiss pay-

“That’s enough!” Glynda quickly used glyphs of her own to slam Ruby and Weiss against the wall, pinning them. She stormed over to them, waving her free hand to fix the mess the two had created. “You have been on a team for just over a week. You need to start acting like teammates or else you’ll both be expelled!” 

“She’s the one that started it.” Ruby didn't try to struggle out of Glynda’s grip, knowing it would be futile. This wasn't the first time the blonde interfered with the fight. “I’m only defending myself.” 

“I started it? You’re the one who keeps flaunting that you’re the leader.” 

“I’m not flaunting anything! All I did was give you some advice that you failed to listen to!” 

“That’s enough!” Glynda glared at the two of them, picking them up and walking them out of the cafeteria. “You’ll have plenty of time to sort things out in detention for the next week. And if you have another fight like this again, I will make sure Ozpin expels the two of you.” 

Yang watched as Ruby and Weiss were dragged away, chuckling to herself. “And now it’s just me and-”

“No.” Blake stood up and grabbed her tray to start walking back to the dorm to eat. 

“W-what do you mean “no”? We’re partners aren't we? I’d think that means we should be spending time together, right?” 

“I just want to be alone. And the dorm will be nice and quiet while Ruby and Weiss are arguing in detention.” 

Yang quickly got up to follow Blake. “Tell you what: as long as it means we spend a little time together, I’ll be quiet while you read.” 

Blake looked at her partner, skeptical about her offer. “And if I say no?” 

“Oh… well.. I hadn't exactly thought that far ahead.” Yang sighed and rubbed the back of her neck. “Figured the offer would be enough for you.” 

Blake smirked a bit and started walking off. “Have fun figuring something else out to do.” 

Yang watched Blake walk off, sighing and sitting down, feeling dejected. For the first time in years, someone didn't want to spend time with her. It felt… insulting. “It’s just one person Yang, even if she does have reason not to like you much.” 

“You could always join us.” 

Yang perked up a bit and turned to the voice, spotting a redhead with emerald eyes smiling at her. She smirked and got up to walk over to the girl. “Only if you don't mind telling me your name first.” 

“I’m Pyrrha. This is my partner Jaune, and our teammates Ren and Nora.” Pyrrha pointed out to each member of her team. “Seems like your team is still a bit dysfunctional.” 

“Yeah, you could say that. Weiss just isn't making anything easy.” She looked over the team, trying to gauge them by their looks. She remembered they were Team JNPR, although Jaune, their leader, wasn't much to look at. Sure, he was tall, but too thin and lanky to really be considered a fighter. In fact, she was sure the only reason he managed to survive was because of his partner, Pyrrha. Pyrrha was a woman who could be deemed as a true fighter. She held herself with confidence, her arms had a bit of definition to them but definitely toned. But her personality… Yang figured there was no way Pyrrha would ever make it as a huntress. Then there was Ren. He stood a little taller than Yang did, but she really didn't know much else about him. He was quiet, knew his way around an arena from the couple of times she watched him fight and seemed to be the handler of his partner Nora. She may not have known much about Ren, but she knew even less of the shorter girl. She was the powerhouse of the team, loud, obnoxious… Overall, Yang deemed the four of them as pretty harmless. Her team may be dysfunctional, but JNPR was not going to survive in the real world at this rate.

Yang sighed and got up to move over to the other team, still feeling a bit discouraged now that her partner had left. “Sorry you had to see everything that went on anyway.” 

Jaune shrugged a bit. “I’m sure they’ll get along. Eventually.” 

Yang chuckled to herself a bit. She’d love to see the day that Weiss and Ruby could get along. But right now, that day seemed far, far away. Besides, who’d ever think a bandit could be friends with an heiress. “At this rate, I’m more concerned about Ozpin giving us all detention for life or making us do trust exercises. Not that I feel all that more confident about my own partner…” 

“Maybe you just need to find some common ground. I’m sure there’s something you both can enjoy.” Nora spoke up next, quickly swallowing before leaning across the table to Yang. “She wears bows, maybe you like bows. It’ll at least be a start so you both can get talking.” 

“That’s… actually not a bad idea.” Yang smirked a bit before getting up and rushing off. “Thank you for the idea!” 

Jaune looked a bit confused as Yang rushed off. “Well… that was quick.” 

Pyrrha nodded, smiling as she watched Yang. “Those four certainly make an interesting team.” 

“So, who wants to bet Yang will screw things up?” 

Ren sighed. “Nora, we aren't going to-”

Jaune slammed some money on the table. “Ten lien says she screws up tonight.” 

“Deal!” 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yang smiled as she walked back to the dorm, proud of herself and the “gift” she was planning on giving to Blake. There was no way a cat faunus could resist fish. Especially sushi. 

Ruby groaned as she walked down the hall, making her way to Yang. “Weiss and Professor Goodwitch are the absolute worst…” 

“Tough detention, huh?” 

“If it wasn't for the fact that we’re only here for the tribe, I’d try to find my way to another school Maybe Shade or Haven.” 

Yang sighed and looked down at the sushi she… acquired. “While we’re here, we might as well make friends with our teammates.” 

“There is no way Weiss and I will ever be friends. She hates me!” 

“Maybe you just need to find some common ground. Like I am with Blake.” 

Ruby looked at her sister curiously. “But… you hate fish.” 

“Yeah, but I like food. And fish is food.” Yang covered up the fish to try to keep the smell from making her gag. “Not like she’s going to constantly eat fish or anything like that.” 

“Weren’t you the one telling me that this was just a job for us a few days ago? Why do you care about getting along with our team all of a sudden?” 

“W-well, it wouldn't hurt for us to have a few allies we can trust. And getting along with our team would provide us with a couple of them.” 

Ruby sighed and shook her head. “The last person I’d ever want as an ally is a Schnee. Besides, she only wants the leadership position. She could care less about anything else. And we need to stick together anyway.” 

“And I know you don't fully believe that.” 

“That Weiss is jealous that I’m the leader?” 

“No, that you and I have to stick together.” Yang smiled a bit. “I know this is your dream. To finally be here at an academy to train to be a huntress. And you also know that mom was a bit… hesitant on letting you come because of that.” 

“W-well, yeah, but… that’s because she’s worried I’ll be used.” Ruby sighed and kicked her foot across a wall. “Besides, I’m not entirely sure I want to be a bandit my whole life. We don't exactly help others besides ourselves and I… I don't want to hurt people to survive.” 

“You know mom’s not going to be happy to hear that, right?” 

“I dont care what she thinks. But I’ll be careful-” 

“And you wont see Vernal anymore,” Yang teased. “If you leave the tribe and become a huntress, you’ll have to give her up.” 

Ruby blushed. “Yaaang!” 

“All I’m suggesting is this: consider training to be a huntress and graduating. Stay with the tribe after and you can “help” a few of the villages around us. And once you earn their loyalty, we can profit from that.” 

“You know that goes against everything I want to do!” 

“And I’m going to be the future lord. And I’ll need someone at my right hand that isn't Vernal to help me keep order. Vernal is a great fighter but I’ll feel better having my sister with me.” 

Ruby looked away, going silent. 

Yang sighed and put a hand on Ruby’s shoulder. “Look, we’ll figure things out. We have four years here. Once we graduate, we can figure out everything we need to. And… if you really want to leave the tribe after… we can talk about that then.” 

“Fine…” 

“But in the meantime, we should at least pretend to get along with our teammates. And I think that means we need to go into Vale tomorrow as a team.” 

Ruby groaned. “Great… lots of people to deal with…” 

“It’ll be good for us. And it’ll give us something to do.” 

Ruby shook her head and sighed. “Weiss and I will never get along.” 

“Never say never.” Yang opened the door to the dorm and smiled. “As mom would say ;she’s just an ally we havent exploited yet.’”

Ruby rolled her eyes. “Whatever you say.” 


End file.
